terrariafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Frost Legion
Nie jest w żaden sposób powiązany z Frost Moon. Frost Legion - '''hardmodowe wydarzenie, podczas którego gracz może spotkać unikalnych bałwanich przeciwników. Jest on podobny do Goblin Army, lecz jest dużo trudniejszy. Samo wydarzenie może zostać przyzwane za pomocą Snow Globe, a po jego pokonaniu do gracza może się wprowadzić NPC Santa Claus, jeśli w prawdziwym świecie jest okres Bożego Narodzenia. Przywoływanie *Frost Legion może zostać przywołany przy użyciu Snow Globe, który zostać pozyskany z prezentów w okresie Świąt. *Świat nie musi być na etapie Hardmode jeśli już posiadamy Snow Globe. *Nigdy nie pojawi się samoistnie. Rozpoczęcie Po użyciu Snow Globe, na ekranie pojawi się napis; '''The Frost Legion approaching from the east/west! Zawarta jest w nim zmienna informacja, która informuje, z której strony nadejdą przeciwnicy. Pierwsi pojawiają się oni na końcu mapy i podróżują, aż do pozycji odrodzenia gracza. Reszta przeciwników pojawia się już w pobliżu miejsca odrodzenia gracza. Jeśli Frost Legion zbliży się już do pozycji gracza, rozpocznie się faza, w której to przeciwnicy odradzają się w pobliżu miejsca odrodzenia gracza. Gra poinformuje nas wtedy komunikatem; The Frost Legion has arrived! '''oraz zmieni się muzyka na "Boss 3". Zakończenie wydarzenia *To wydarzenie kończy się, gdy na świecie nie pozostanie żaden bałwan z legionu. Są to 80 bałwanów plus 40 na każdego gracza, który posiada ponad 200 lub więcej punktów zdrowia. W trybie Singleplayer wydarzenie będzie miało 120 przeciwników. Natomiast na Multiplayer z ośmiorgiem graczy ze zdrowiem ponad 200, będzie posiadać aż 400 bałwanów. Z maksymalną ilością graczy (255) na serwerze pojawiło by się 10,280 bałwanów. *Podczas ostatniej fali wydarzenia, gra wystosuje komunikat; '''The Frost Legion has been defeated!, oraz muzyka wróci do normy. *Po pokonaniu w czasie 15-31 grudnia w prawdziwym świecie, może wprowadzić się NPC Santa Claus, jeśli oczywiście spełni się wymagania takie jak; pusty dom. * Za każde pokonanie Frost Legion NPC Clothier będzie miał do sprzedania Balla Hat oraz Gangsta Hat. Osiągnięcia Czy ty chcesz zabić bałwana? '- "''Triumf nad Mroźnym Legionem, uroczystą rodziną maniakalnych bałwanów-gangsterów. Zwycięż po raz pierwszy nad Frost Legion. Przeciwnicy Uwagi * Bałwany zastępują przeciwników, w danym środowisku na czas wydarzenia; podobnie jak przeciwnicy z Goblin Army czy Meteor. * Frost Legion nie zmienia działania reszty wydarzeń, więc podczas walki można przywołać bossa. Na świecie w tym samym momencie może pojawić się Blood Moon, jednak przeciwnicy z niego będą pojawiali się dopiero po pokonaniu Frost Legion. * Jeśli zdarzy się rozpoczęcie wydarzenia na dnie oceanu, pierwsi przeciwnicy pojawią się właśnie tam. Jednak do kontynuowania wydarzenia potrzebne będzie udanie się do punktu odrodzenia gracza. * Bałwany nie mogą zniszczyć drzwi, w przeciwieństwie do przeciwników z Goblin Army, które mogą już je zniszczyć. * Frost Legion pozostanie na świecie po wyjściu z niego, aż do jego pokonania. Porady Do bardziej złożonych strategii zobacz artykuł Pomoc:Obrona podczas wydarzeń. * Podobnie jak większość wydarzeń, gdy gracz znajduje się głęboko pod ziemią, przeciwnicy nie będą się pojawiać, nawet po otrzymaniu wiadomości, że już dotarli. Jednak gdy gracz znajdzie się już na powierzchni, wydarzenie będzie działało normalnie i gracz będzie zmuszony do walki. * Bałwany są w stanie przeskakiwać między platformami. * Przeciwnicy podczas walki często zostawiają po sobie Snow, czym mogą "pobrudzić". Dlatego warto z nimi walczyć na dystans. * Bałwany są uznawane za "zimnych" przeciwników, dlatego warto zaopatrzyć się w Warmth Potion. Ciekawostki * W plikach gry znajduje się model czwartego bałwana, który posiada na głowie dynamit. Nie jest jednak zawarty w grze, przez prawdopodobne zniszczenia terenu jakie mogłyby sporządzić. * Osiągnięcie "'''Do you want to slay a snowman" jest karykaturą sławnej piosenki "Do you want to build a snowman", z filmu Kraina Lodu wytwórni Disney. * Mimo, że są ze śniegu są odporne na debuffy On Fire! i Cursed Inferno. Historia Kategoria:Wydarzenia